1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuating system including an actuator with a torque-transmission element for a movable element, in particular a swing-action panel in a motor vehicle, the movable element being pivotably mounted in a basic hinge element.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 40 36 900 A1 describes an actuating system for swing-action panels which comprises, inter alias, an actuator and a hinge-joint system. The actuator, in turn, comprises an electric motor and an intermediate gear mechanism. The actuating system has available to it an installation part which serves for fastening the actuator and a basic hinge element. The installation part may be preassembled outside the vehicle so as to reduce the installation outlay directly in or on the vehicle. This measure is based, in part, on the poorly accessible installation space in the vehicle. It is necessary to ensure not just that a sufficient amount of installation space is necessary for the components, but also that there is accessibility for screwing tools. One way of solving this difficulty is by using the installation part disclosed in DE 40 36 900 A1.
The object of the present invention is to realize an actuating system which can be installed even in the case of very constricted space conditions.
The object is achieved according to the invention in that the actuating system has a torque support arranged functionally between the basic hinge element and the actuator, at least one key profile being made in the torque support, with the result that it is possible to bring about axial plug-connection assembly with the basic hinge element.
The essential advantage is that all that is required in a narrow installation space is a straightforward axial installation movement on the basic hinge element. It is irrelevant here whether the actuator is connected to the basic hinge element or the basic hinge element is connected to the actuator, and it should be pointed out that it is not necessary for there to be any direct contact between the two above-mentioned subassemblies. An intermediate gear mechanism is conceivable, as is a housing, on which the actuator and the torque support may be supported.
According to a preferred embodiment, the torque support is formed by a hollow crossmember which accommodates the torque-transmission element. This means that the torque support additionally performs a shielding function for the torque-transmission element. Dirt and moisture are kept away. Furthermore, the risk of accident is reduced.
In respect of installation being as straightforward as possible and of low surface pressure, which in turn allows the use of favorable materials, the torque support has a multi-key profile or a spline profile.
It is also provided that the basic hinge element has a mounting for the torque support, the mounting having a mating profile in relation to the key profile of the torque support. It is thus possible for the torque support to be pushed in axially in each case both on the actuator side and on the basic hinge element. High-outlay screw fastening can be dispensed with. If the key profiles can be made identically at both ends of the torque support, then it is also possible to use a torque support which is profiled over the entire length and can easily be produced, for example, by massive forming.
In order that the production outlay on the basic hinge element is as low as possible, the basic hinge element has a retaining plate in which the mounting with the mating profile is made in a through-passage opening for the torque support. The through-passage opening either may be produced by broaching or, in the case of a relatively thin retaining plate, may also be punched.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.